ERES MIA
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: DRACO MOLESTO CON SU TIA BELLA HACE ALGO QUE CAMBIARIA SU VIDA Y DE UNA HERMOSA CASTAÑA
1. Chapter 1

ESTE ES MI PRIMER DRAMIONE QUE SUBO

ESPERO LES GUSTE

ESTA HISTORIA SE REALIZA EN EL QUINTO AÑO

DRACO Y HERMIONE

ERES MIA

-Me las pagaras lo juro-Era tarde ese día se cumplia una semana de las vacacionea de verano un joven estaba muy molesto en su habitación-fints-aparecio de inmediaro un elfo domestico-si diga joven amo-Porque hay tanto ruido-Su tía Bella y otros magos han traido a una bruja que les esta dando muchos problemas no la pueden controlar-Sabes quien es-Fints no la conoce amo-pero se la describió el asintió pensativo ya sabia quien era un plan se se formaba en su mente.

En la entrada de Mansión Malfoy

-Maldita mocosa-Bella deja de torturarla el sr Tenebroso la quiere sana-Tu que sabes yo lo conozco mejor que nadie llévensela encadenenla-sela llevaron a las mazmorras la encadenaron con cuidado no querian lastimarla más sabian que el srTenebroso se enojaria con ellos en la madrugada empezo a despertar.

-Donde estoy-se masajeo la cabeza-Ya lo recuerdo me secuestraron los mortifagos espero que mis padres esten bien-pensaba la joven las cadenas eran largas tenia movilidad le habian quitado su varita se toco los bolsillos de los pantalones saco unos dulces que le habian enviado los gemelos eran experimentales muy peligrosos pero segun ellos solo habia que ajustarlos cosa que ella dudaba saco uno que tenia líquido de burbo tentáculos quien en su sano juicio le pondria eso a un dulce pero en ese momento lo agradevia ya que derritió las cadenas se pudo liberar salio con cuidado de la celda ya que no tenia su varita a la mano debia ser más cuidadosa otro de los dulces al impacto explotaba lo que le ayudo a aturdir a un par de mortifagos y poder hacerse de una varita camino por los largos pasillos desmayó a dos más y ya solo le faltaban otro par para poder salir de ese lugar no le costo mucho ya que los sorprendió-Desmaillio-alcanzo a oir-Realmente eres buena Granger Fints-apareció el elfo-Házlo que te dije-el elfo asintió se llevo a la castaña el rubio sonreia unos rayos verdes iluminaron el lugar.

-Bella eres una estúpida-Cállate Lucius-una sombra apareció en el lugar era él Lord Voldemort-Que ha pasado-Mi señor lo siento pero estos inútiles la dejaron escapar-

-Así qué ahora le mientes al Sr Tenebroso tía Bella-Draco callate no seas impertinente-apuntando a su pecho con la varita pero elno se inmuto-Bella baja esa varita Draco que quieres decir-

-Ayer en la noche tía bella torturaba a una bruja no se quien era solo alcance a ver que llevsban a alguien a las mazmorras inconciente y sangrando jonhs se quejaba que la habian torturado insintia que esas no fueron sus ordenes pero ella dijo que esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones torturarla hasta morir-

Voldemort lo veia a los ojos sabia que no mentía caminó muy despacio-Así que desobedeciste las ordenes de tu señor-Perdoneme amo yo pensé-Tu no piensas la necesitaba sana ahora mis planes se han arruinado por tu estupidez- Lo siento amo la buscaré-Si ya la mataste al igual que a todos los que la trajeron-Maldito mocoso cállate esa sangre sucia los mató-Sangre sucia a quien te refieres-A esa estúpida que ayuda a Potter-¡Granger!-Esa sangré sucia-Ella será una sangré sucia pero asesina no es-Bella tú varita-se la entregó pronuncio el priorim incantatum y revelo el avada kevara de su varita-Me mentiste Bella-No mi señor se lo juro-arrodillada voldemor la mato desapareció molesto los padres de Draco lo siguieron dejando al rubio solo.

En un lugar alejado de la Mansión Malfoy una castaña despertaba-Ahora donde estoy-la habitacion bastante elegante resaltando ls decoración en color negro de los muebles hasta las sabanas son negras de seda-Buenos días gusta tomar un baño-le decia un pequeño elfo-Donde estoy-Fints no puede decirle pero aquí está su desayuno y el baño esta listo-

Desapareció dejandola con ganas de preguntarle algo más desayunó y se metió a bañar estuvo como una hora en la tina salió con una bata ya que no tenia ropa para cambiarse se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona que estaba en la puerta de la habitación-Hasta que despertaste pense que no lo harías más-Eso te hubiera gustado no Malfoy-el sonrió acercándose-Granger-poniendo su dedo en de ella bajando lentamente entre sus senos llegando a su andomen donde lo detenía la cinta de la bata la cual desató-Sería un gran desperdició sino lo hubieras hecho-con una sonrisa de lado hizo que la bata se deslizara por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo-Sabes algo irónico-rodeándola-Me debes la vida-Y porque me salvarías-Fácil para vengarñe de tía Bella-Que hago aquí-ella apretaba los puños con la cara en alto apesar de tener que aguantar su mirada por estar desnuda-La sangré que tienes parece sentarte muy bien-Se claro Malfoy que quieres-No te imaginas-viendo a la cama ella abrió los ojos al igual que la boca-Estas loco apenas si me soportas-Es lo más seguro...quiero disfrutar tu cuerpo-la beso con pasión deseó sus labio eran muy suaves y dulces tenían un sabor a miel su piel era como tocar la seda ella es tan fuerte pero tan dulce y frágil en ese momento para ella el era fuego apesar de esa mirada de mercurio el rastro de su boca solo dejaba rastro de esa pasion que el tenía en su interior apesar de ser enemigos sus cuerpos se reconocian lo que los llevo a tener una de las experiencias más embriagadoras y exquisitas e increibles de su vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Ya me puedo ir-Lo siento Granger pero no puedes salir el Sr Tenebroso cree que eatas muerta si apareces ahora te atrapara y tanto tu como yo estaremos en problemas-Porque me quiere a mí-Eso no lo se aunque se tomo muchas molestias para atraparte-Cuando podre irme-El dia que regresemos a Howgarts así pensara que al escapar te escondiste esperando volver al colegió le dirás a Dumbeldor que escapaste pero nada de mí-No te preocupes no te mensionare-.

Las vacaciones de verano terminaban solo faltaban un dia para regresar al colegió Draco regreso a la mansión para ser llevado por sus padres como np estuvieron no se dieron cuenta que no estuvo su hijo en casa y que paso el verano con la castaña su elfo la apareció en la estacion para que cruzara.

Cuando apareció en king Cross Ginny fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre ella llorando Harry y Ron seguidos por los señores wesley-Que paso Hermione creimos que habias muerto con tus padres-Ellos murieron-lloraba les explicó que la secuestraron los mortifagos que logró escapar gracias a los dulces peligrosos de los gemelos que al huir recuperó su varita no lea dijo nada de Draco-Hermione tienes que decirle a Dumbeldor que Vokdemort amda tras de ti-Lo se Harry-se dirigieron alos vagones Lucius alcanzo a ver a la castaña-Draco ahi esta Granger-Ya la vi padre-Vigilala el Sr Tenebroso te recompensará-el asintió pero su mirada decia otra cosa queria averiguar que era lo que queria de ella voldemort pr que de repente tanto interes cuado antes la queria muerta.

Al llegar al colegió Hermione fue a hablar con el director le conto lo que habia pasado tambien le dijo que Malfoy la habia ayudado a escapar y esconderse el solo contestó "Curiosidases de la vida".

Un mes despues todo seguia tranquilo lloro la muerte de sus padres Malfoy la ignoraba cosa que agradecía en el desayuno de la primera semana de octubre el director anunció la llegada de un nuevo alumno el hijo del embajador de Alemania un joven alto rubio ojos azules de nombre Alexander Close que fue enviado por el sombreo selecionador a Ravenclow desde que vio a Hermione quedo prendado de ella.

Unos dias después de que Alexander entrara se armo de valor se presentó con la castaña en el gran comedor cuando entraba Malfoy vio como el besaba la mano a Hermione se ruborizo le hirvió la sangré aunque aparento indiferencia esa misma tardé la encontró sola en un pasillo-Granger alejate de ese idiota no lo quiero cerca de ti-Lo que haga o deje de hacer Malfoy no te interesa-camino para irse la tomo de brazo pegándola a la pared-Te lo advierto aléjalo-Te odió Malfoy-empujandolo salio corriendo solo la vio irse-Te guste o no Granger eres mía y nadie te va a tocar-susurro.

Los dias pasaban Alexander siempre hacia un piropo a Hermione se reia con el Malfoy tenia un humor que nadie lo aguantaba todos salian corriendo de la sala común de slytherin nada vez al verlo entrar con cara de pocos amigos Snape le preguntó varia veces que le pasaba pero no le contestó.

Un día Hermione caminaba distraida la jalaron metiendola a un aula cerrándola con magia-Malfoy abre esa puerta-Te dije que te alejaras de él lo haces por las buenas o sera por las malas-Así que piensas hacer-Yo nada Crabble y Goyle se encargaran de él-Que rayos te pasá dejame en paz-No puedo-sentandola en una mesa acariciando sus piermas sobre la falda-Te odió-escapandosele una lágrimas-Se que si me odias-limpiandole las lágrimas con el pulgar-Por robarme tu primera vez por obligarte a entregarte a mí todo el verano pero el tenerte cada día fue lo mejor que me ha pasado no se que me hiciste que no quiero que nadie te toque-besandola con desesperación-Esto es una locura odió que mi cuerpo reaccione a ti-Te necesitó no puedo olvidar cada centrimetro de tu piel no confió en ese tal Alexander no se te hace muy raro que lo trasfieran en esta epoca del año-En cinco años no han transferido a nadie-Recuerda que el Sr Tenebroso esta tras de ti-acariciando sus mejillas-Habla con Potter y Wesley comentales para que te ayuden yo lo vigilare con Crabble y Goyle-No crees que se les haga raro-Ellos sabem que te vijilo por ordenes de mi padre tenemos que seguir con nuestro odio jurado-metiendo sus manos bajo la falda-Malfoy que haces-un recordatorio de lo bien que se siente tu piel-Aquí no podemos que tal si nos encuentran-Nadien puede entrar el hechizo es muy fuerte ademas no aguantó más todo este tiempo solo he pensado todo lo que hicimos este verano-dejandose llevar por sus emociones se volvieron a unir en cuerpo y alma en este acto tan sublime como es el amor.

Draco fue el primero en salir luego fue Hermione cada uno se fue por su lado ella hablo con Harry Ron y Ginny de sus sospechas sobre Alexander pensaron que podria tener razón povo a poco se fue alejando de él refugiándose en la cada de hagrid al cual le contaron todo lo que paso Hermione en el verano lo que piensan del chico nuevo les recomemdo que siguieran sus instintos.

-Oigan le hice algo a Hermione para que se aleje de mí casi no me habla-les preguntó ala horade la comida-Ella eata deprimida sus papás murieron en el verano como entenderas mi amiga esta sufriendo-Ese tal Malfoy que es de Hermione-Porqué lo preguntas-Lo vi diciéndole algo y se fue llorando-Maldito Malfoy la a de haber ofendido ahora que esta triste-decia Harry-La odia porqué no es de sangré pura-Era eso yo pensé que era su novio-los tres grifindors se atacaron de la risa se despidieron de él.

-No les pareció raro todo mundo sabe que ellos se odian-Tienes razón Gin ademas el a oido pelarse en el gran comedor-Que pasa Ron porque esa cara-Talvez sean ideas mias saben que no soy muy bueno con eso de las actitudes y las sutilezas-los dos asintieron-Pero la actitud de ese es muy diferente de cuando llegó ahora nps teata como si nos conocieramos de siempre ademas mira a nuestra Herms como si le perteneciera-Ahora que lo dices es cierto eso comfirma nuestras sospechas que es um espía vigila a Herms y a Malfoy aunque no sabemos para que hay que advertile a y estar atentos-la buscaron por encontrándola en la biblioteca buscando a una manera de comunicarse en caso de peligro Ginny saco unas pulseras con unos tréboles que le dieron los gemelos-Ami porque no me dieron una-Porque soy su hermanita consentida-sacandole la lengua entregandole uno a cada uno-Miren-acerco el trebol a su boca no ollen que dice nada pero luego apare en los demás "Vamos al lago"-Nada más con susurrar aparece en cada uno-se lo pusieron y salieron de la biblioteca-Nos vemos al rato-A donde vas Herms-La profesora Macgonagal quiere hablar sobre mis padres-Nos vemos al rato-.


	3. Chapter

Toco la puerta del aula de transformaciones-Pase-Necesitaba hablar conmigo-Si srita Granger devido a los recientes acontecimiemtos los señores Weasley se ofrecieron a ser sus representastes legalea hasta que cumpla mayoria de edad si usted esta de acuerdo-Se ofrecieron-saliendoseles las lágrimas-Si srita Granger o mejor dicho Hermione se que lo que ha pasado es muy duro pero acepte esto ayudara a no sentirse sola no olvide gente la quiere aunque algunos no lo digan abierta mente-Graciaa profesora y claro que aceptó-Firme estos documentos-despues de firmar un montaña de papeles salió contemta se encontro con Draco al cuál le comemto lo que paso con Alexander las sospechas confirmadas sobre que los vigilaba-Estas segura-Lo dedujo Harry le confirmaron que me odias tienea que confirmarlo para que sea más fácil averiguar que busca-Malfoy esta cruzado de brazos viendo a Herms que volta a todos lados mordiendose el labio-No hagas eso-De que hablas-acariciando con un dedo su labio-No lo muerdas-se acerca a ella-Me recuerda cuando te hago mía-lo empuja-Pueden vernos-ella se va corriendo antes que alguien los vea a los dos minutos llegan Crabble y Goyle caminan de refreso a las mazmorras cuamdo se encuentran con Alexander-Así que tu eres que anda diciendo que tengo algo que ver con estúpida de la sangré sucia-su gorilas lo tomaron de los brazos poniendolo a la altura de Draco ya este mide un metro ochenta y cinco-Mas te vale no decir una estupidez como esta otra vez o lo lamemtaras vamonos-lo soltaron dejandolo caer solo los vio irse con una gran odió asia el rubio.

Al anochecer en el gran comedor

-No ha dejado de verte-No hablemos de eso ahora les tengo una noticia-la obaervabam los tres-Como saben al morir mis padres estoy sola-todos asienten tristes-Los señores weasley se ofrecieron a ser mis tutores hasta que cumpla la mayoria-HAAAAAA-Ginny se le avento del otro lado de la mesa casi tirando a Herms-¡Ginny!-Lo siento pero estoy tan emocionada ahora si eres mi hermana no como los insoportables de Ron y Percy-Oye no me compares con él-todos se les quedaron viendo la mayoria de slytterin con mala cara Draco solo veia de reojo como Alexander solo los veia a él y a la castaña confirmando lo que le habia dicho en la tarde.

-Vamos a pasar navidades juntas-decia la peliroja abrando a Herms-Y nosotros que-protesto Ron-Ustedes no cuentan-Ahora si estoy celoso-bromeo Harry todos se rieron sabian que lo de los celos no era cierto pero les guataba ver reir a su amiga de nuevo.

Hermione corria por un prado volteaba a todos lados no habia nada a su alrededor solo eataba iluminado por la luna y las estrellas varias figuras comenzaron a rodearla empezo a defenderse lo mejor que pudo apesar de ser varios pudo vencer a algunos pero al ser mayoria el cansancio le hizo una mala pasada lo que aprovecharon sus captores desperto sobre slatada y sudando se dio cuenta que sus compañeras de habitación la veian precupadas-Herms estas bien tratamos de desperterarte pero no podiamos-Gracias chicas-se abrazaron Ginny Lavander y Parvati-Siento haberlas despertado-No te disculpes pero por que gritabas-revivi el secuestro con los mortifagos-Amiga lo sentimos-Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites-Parvati puedo pediete un favor-Dime-Podrias invertigar con tu hermana que clase de persona es Alexander-Te gusta-No es eso solo que no confiamos en el creemos que no tiene buenas intenciones-Hablare con mi hermana seré discreta-.


	4. Chapter 4

Caminaban por el lago

-Ginny nos dijo que tuviste una pesadilla-No fue una pesadilla fue lo que paso en el verano-Tranquila vamos a disfrutar del lago-se fueron a comer con Hagrid antes de irse el semi gigante le regalo una pequeña planta carnivora de unos diez centimentros de altura la cual se llevaron con la profesora Sprout conociendo a hagrig esa planta los devoraria al dormir y no estaban equivocados les recomendo que le cantaran en la noche ya que ea de especie muy rara entre las plantas magicas les digo que si la plantaban en la entrada de su casa los reconoceria protegeria y no los atacaría.

-Por lo menos Hagrid te dio algo útil-ron comentaba-cuanto puede crecer-Ginny-Segun la profesora mañana me dara un libro para saber sobre ella-acariciaba una de sus ramitas mientra otra se le enroscaba en el dedo la fue a dejar a su habiatcion dejandole comida para que ae alimentara.

Ese dia se reuniria el Ejercito de Dumbledore en una de las mazmorras en esta historia casi todo ha pasado igual hasta el tercer libro en el torneo de los tres magos cedric no murio y Dumbledore intervino interceptado al falso moody impidiéndole colocar el nombre de Harry con lo cual se suspendió el torneo y en ese año formaron el ejercito.

Ya en una de las mazmorras estan listos para su primera reuniun de este año-Se acerca halloween tenemos que hacer una celebración-fred voltea a ver a Harry-Sabemos que no es una fecha que te gustaria celebrar-Gracias chicos por su preocupacion pero tengo que celenraron porque murieron por salvarme y el sufrir no los hara felices ademas a Sirus no le gustara mucho la idea que poe mi culpa no hagamos una fiesta-.

Todos se rieron puea deapuea de haberlo salvado y la cancelación del torneo Barty jr confeso estar al tanto de la traicion de colagusano lo que ayudó y tambien el hecho de que fudch el antiguo ministro cuando toco el caliz desapareció y su cuerpo aparecio en el cementerio de los Riddle con la manca tenebrosa flotanto y la leyenda he vuelto Lord Voldemort,kinglesk se convirtió en el nuevo ministro de magia y restauró el nombre de Sirus Orión Black le regresaron su trabajo como auror y le dieron la custodia de Harry y Remus de fue a vivir con ellos

-Hemos pensado hacer una fiesta con disfraces muggles-comentaba un sonriente goerge al ver la cara de inrriga de todos-Cuando fuimos al mundo muggle con nuestro querido Sirus y por supuesto tañbien contigo Harry-sacaron una revista con disfraces-Encontramos eata gran oportunidad de hacer algo divertido nosotros les daremos sus diafraces ustedes haran lo demás-todos empezaron a organizarse-Oigan esperen que Dumbeldore-Yo lo haré-se ofecio Finnegan-No te preocupes Herms no habra problema tienes que estar alegre porque todo esto lo hacemos por ti-la abrazaban los gemelos-y por tu disfraz no te preocupes ya lo tenemos-le susurraron sabia que eso no podia ser bueno.

Al final decidieron invitar al los huselffpuff y ravenclow.

-Chicos esperen-Que pasá Padma-Pues verán despues de que le pediste a mi hermana que vigilara a Alexander resulta que los de la casa lo han notado extraño-Aque te refieres con eso-Ron-Al principio era un chico agrdable y correcto pero ahora parece otra persona grosero arrogante muchos lo han visto espiandote y tambien a Malfoy y tambien...-Tambien que-pregunto impaciente Harry-ultimante ha hecho preguntas algo bueno las consideramos desagradables-Sobre qué-Si sabemos con cuantos te has acostado si ahorita te acuestas con alguien-Que como se atreve a preguntar eso-bufó indignada la pelirroja-No te preocupes uno de los de ejercito lo golpeo y le dijo que lo que tu hagas no le interesa y ya casi nadie le habla-Gracias Padma-No hay de que ha otra cosa el otro día estaba con Dean y lo vimos salir del bosque prohibido tranquilos no nos vio nos escondimos-los calmo al ver sus caras de preocupación.

-Confirmado es el espía hay que vigarlo-Es tarde vamos a cenar-Me comeria un dragón-Hermanito tu a diario comes un dragón-todos estallaron a carcajadas.

Todos veian extrañados la mesa de los griffindor ya todos cuchichiaban y fueron los primeros en irse los siguientes dos dias desaparecian despues de clases y el dia antes de halloween no se aparecieron ni a comer y mucho menos a cenar.

Extrañada la jefa de gryffindor fue a la sala comun a ver que sucedia pero al llegar no habia nadie al entrar a las habitaciones ya todos se encontraban dorminos los dejo dormir ya mañana les pregntaria que pasó.

Todos estaban tan cansados ya que la unica condición que puso el director para darles permiso era que tenian que hacerlo al eatilo muggle osea sin magia la decoración los trajes la comida la limpieza y las mazmoras no estaban lo que se dice limpia.

El dia de la fiesta dobby despero a Harry llevabdole a el a Ron Hermione y Ginny una gra n dotación de dulces y chocolates.

Después de desayunar Lavander y Parvati les llevaron sus disfraces a los ravenclow y Neville y Seamus ha husselpuff la profesora Macgonagal interrogo a Harry el por que no habian ido a comer y cenar le constesto que no habian hecho nada malo y tenian permiso del director.

Al salir del comedor Alexander alcanzo a Hermione-Puedo hablar contigo-Si dime que pasa-Quieres ir a Homsmade-Lo siento pero ya he quedado con las chicas sera en otra ocasión-Malfoy detras de una de las eatatuas oia lo que decía.

Como a las cinco de la tarde ya casi todos estaban vestidos con los disfraces que le dieron los gemelos muchos estaban contentos con los que les toco otros no tanto como Ron que no le gusto estar diafrazado de momia en la entrada del aula donde se llevaria acabo la fiesta Ron seguia quejandose con Harry que iba diafrazado del fantasma se la opera el moreno se congeló al ver a Ginny vestida de vampira con un vestido negro largo pegado resaltando las curvas que el no sabía que tenia hasta ese momento eran deaconocidas para él.

Draco salía de la biblioteca últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo ya que su vida habia cambiado odiaba a su padre por obligarlo a servir a voldemort sabía que desconfiaba de él por eso mando al estúpido de Alexander oyó un ruido volteo pensando que era ese tonto siguiéndolo solo oyo voces un pasillo mas adelante de dónde el se encontraba se le hizo pues aparte de los slytterin nadie anda en los pasillos de las mazmorras camino para ver quien andaba por ahí su sorpresa fue ver a dos jovenes vestidos de soñdados muggles y lo sabia por qué ya habia leído sobre ellos son que su padre se enterará.

Cuando los jovenes entraron al aula se sorprendió de ver una figura que el conocia muy bien se acerco con siguilo como la serpiente que es se inclino para susurrarle-Hermione Granger-volteo de inmediato con la mano en el corazón-Malfoy-la veia con el ceño fruncido tenia los brazos cruzados-Que haces aquí-pregunto ella-Los mismo digo-Sigueme tenemos que hablar pero aquí no nos pueden ver-caminaba enfrente de él realmente disfritaba la vista el contoneo de suscaderas se hizo evidente altos tacones ya que iba vestida con una corset negro una falda roja botas cortas de tacon alto traia el cabello lacio.

El enojo inicial de verla vestida así se habia esfumado ya que ahorita era el unico que la contemplaba entraron a un aula sellandola para que nadie entrara ni los oyera lo que tenian que hablar.

-Ahora que te pasa-Nada-contesto en tono frió suspiro resignada empezo ahablar ella-Le pedí a Parvati que investigara con su hermana sobre Alexander ya que esta en ravenclaw-él asintió-Lo han visto espiandonos despues de clases desaparece tambien ha salido del bosque prohibido muy sospechoso-Crabble y Goyle me dijeron lo mismo-vio que había algo más pues la veia preocupada aprendió a conocerla en el verano.

-Que pasa Granger-Pues...-suspiro-Padma me dijo que en su sala pregunto acerca de mi vida intima-el frunció el ceño-Porqué-No lose es muy raro-se quedaron en silenció un rato por los pasos del rubio molesto preguntándose porqué preguntaria eso.

-Hoy me invito a ir a hosgmade-se paró detrás de ella-Losé-mientras pasaba su mano por su cintura dejandola en su vientre besando su hombro desnudó con la otra mano acariciaba su pierna-Porqué estas vestida así-susrrandole-Se les ocurrió hacer una fiesta para animarnos-Todos se visten como tú-No en realidad Fred y Gorge se encargaron de todos los disfraces muggles a Ginny y a mí estos como dijeron...asi acabar con la cordura de los hombres-riendose-Pues lo lograron-apretandola contra su cuerpo la giro para besarla mejor.

-Me gusta tu disfraz pero más quitartelo-abrazándola-Draco quiero ir a la fiesta no quiero faltar-soteniendola cpn fuera pero sin lastirmala para no dejarla ir-No vas a faltar solo llegaras un poco tarde-besandola y acariciando su piel la ropa no tardo em caer sus cuerpos desnudos saciaron los deseos del otro una hora después muy a su pesar dejo regrear a su bruja ala fiesta.

-Hermione donde estabas estuve a punto de buscar a Ron y Harry para buscarte-Fui al baño y de regreso me perdi en mis pensamientos-Bueno lo importante ea que estas aquí-Vamos a divertinos y hacer sufrir a Harry-las dos se rieron

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado ocupada espero que les guste y cualqier comentario es bien recibido


	5. Chapter 5

PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERLE ALOS COMENTARIOS Y LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA.

DESPUES QUE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR YA LA HISTORIA LAHABIA PERDIDO EN MI MEMORIA EXTRAIBLE TRATE DE REEESCRIBIRLA PERO NO ME GUSTABA COMO QUEDABA YA HABIA DECIDIO CANCELAR LA HISTORIA PERO POR SUERTE HACE UNOS DIAS ENCONTRE UNOS CUADERNOS QUE AL REVISAR ENCONRE MI HISTORIA LES VOY A SUBIR DOS CAPITULOS Y ESPERO QUE ANTES DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA SUBIR LOS QUE FALTAN.

CAPITULO 5

Draco entro a la sala de slytherin todos lo veían por la sonrisa que traía –Le hiciste algo a Granger dinos que le hiciste-Eso no les interesa-en tono frio.

En la fiesta Hermione Padma y Lavander se reían de Harry y Ron no dejaban que nadie se le acercara a Ginny pobre de los chicos ahora todos van aqueres salir con su hermanita porque los Weasley prácticamente habían adoptado al ojiverde y todos se trataban como hermanos-Todavía no entiendo como los gemelos les dieron esos disfraces-Me siento incomoda con esto-Te aseguro que varios quieren quitártelo-la castaña se ruborizo al recordar cierto rubio que ya lo hizo, se pusieron a bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta.

Draco acostado en su cama recordaba el día que todo paso el día que regreso de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de verano discutía su tía bella con su padre su madre y el solo oían-Bella ya cállate-Eres un inútil Lucius no puedes hacer nada bien-Lo mismo digo-Como te atreves los Malfoy son unos inútiles Draco no puede vencer a Potter verdad sobrinito-Bella no te desquites con mi niño-Narcisa no seas blanda en un inútil-Mira quien lo dice-Que quisiste decir mocoso-brillando sus ojos de maldad-Potter me ha vencido pero somos de la misma edad así que no importa mucho pero tú-sonriendo-La bruja más poderosa según tu vencida por un niño como Potter y que decir de Granger ella si te dio una paliza y es una bruja que no tiene tu nivel-sonriendo con suficiencia su padre sonreía satisfecho pues había herido el orgullo de Bella-Mira maldito mocoso no eres más que un Malfoy no te compares con los ilustres Black no vales nada-en eso llegaron otros mortifagos.

-El señor tenebroso nos llama-desaparecieron dejándolo solo estaba tan molesto que destruyo muchas cosas no le preocupaba pues los elfos arreglarían todo al llegar el fin de semana se presentó la oportunidad de desquitarse de su tía nadie lo llama inútil.

Oyó el alboroto a lo lejos llamo a su elfo el cual le informo lo que estaba pasando supo que tenían a Granger la odiaba pero odiaba más a su tía dejarla mal con el señor Tenebroso sería perfecto para él.

Planeaba como llevársela de ahí su elfo apareció-Joven amo-Que pasa perks-La bruja que me dijo que vigilara escapo-Se fue de la casa-incrédulo dijo-No joven amo se liberó de las cadenas dejo fuera de combate a dos mortifagos-cuando oyeron la explosión salieron de su habitación vio como en su sala la castaña dejaba fuera de combate a uno era rozada por un hechizo luego al otro lo saco de combate caminaba a la salida levanto su varita-Desmaillo-la castaña cayo-Realmente eres buena Granger perks haz lo que te dije-cuando el elfo desapareció con la castaña-Hay tía Bella pagaras caro el haberte metido conmigo-empezaron a moverse los hombres los mato con el avada Kevara.

Apareció en la casa donde estaba l castaña entro en la habitación se sorprendió estaba acostada de lado la sabana de seda tapaba hasta la cintura veía su espalda desnuda su elfo curva la herida del costado-Perks por que no está despierta-Esta débil el hechizo que recibió es fuerte pero despertara en dos o tres días-Ve a casa avísame cuando regresen-con una reverencia desapareció el elfo nunca había visto a la castaña así-Granger quien diría que debajo de tanta ropa hay esto-podía ver su figura atreves de la sabana de seda negra.

Oyó golpes en la puerta se levantó molesto cuando abrió Pansy le sonreía-Que quieres-Hay divertirnos un rato-No me interesa lárgate-Pero-le cerró la puerta en la cara sea costo sonrió recordando que los tres días que dormía ella fueron una tortura para el solo verla hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara su alfo le informo que había despertado se levantó de su cómodo sofá llego a la puerta la espero parado la vio salir con el cabello húmedo algunas gotas resbalándose por su cello se acercó a ella al tocarla una descarga recorrió su cuero verla desnuda fue lo más que su cuerpo resistió la beso con desesperación nunca había sentido lo que sintió con ella sabía que no podía dejarla ir quería sentir esa calidez esa pasión y deseo que ella le hacía sentir.

La fiesta termino cono a la una de la mañana.

Después de la fiesta de Halloween Nicolai seguía a todos lados a Hermione lo cual al que más molestaba era a Draco pues no podía acercarse a ella extrañaba tenerla en sus brazos el único día que pudo acercarse a ella fue el día que regresaban en el expreso para las navidades la metió al baño de prefectos donde la beso los quince minutos que pudo estar con ella.

Llevaban dos días en la madriguera divirtiéndose una explosión en el jardín los hizo salir a los Weasley Harry y Hermione aparecieron varias sombras-Cúbranse-grito la señora Weasley los gemelos y Harry atacaban a los mortifagos los ataque se alejaban a Ginny Hermione se dio cuenta un mortifagos la iba atacar la castaña corío asía ella alcanzando a un mortifagos que se retorcía en el suelo cuando la observaron gritaron.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

-ATRAPENLA EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO NOS RECOMPENSARA-Harry Ron corrían lanzando ataques para protegerlas la señora Weasley atacaba a dos mortifagos nunca la habían visto atacar así claro tomando en cuenta que era su familia la que estaba en riesgo los gemelos ya querían acabar con tres mortifagos que los atacaban pues a lo lejos veían a ocho mortifagos que rodeaban a Harry Ron Ginny y Hermione los ataques hacían que se volvieran a separaran un hechizo golpeo a-Ginny-grito la castaña hizo que todos voltearan a verla otro hechizo la impacto hubo una gran explosión los mortifagos cercanos a ellas volaron inconscientes varias direcciones Harry y los gemelos llegaron primero -Fred George llévanos a Grimmaul Place No. 12 los cinco desaparecieron al llegar Krecher los miro con asco vio a Hermione en brazos de uno de los gemelos sangrando-Que bueno que la sangre sucia va a morir-.

Harry enfureció lo tomo del cuello acercándolo a su cara-La vas a curar porque si algo le pasa te azotare hasta que mueras arreglaras esta casa porque es mía te guste o no eres mi esclavo-dejándolo caer la voz que utilizo era la más fría y cruel que haya oído los gemelos y ginny estaba con la boca abierta lo que más les sorprendió fue que el elfo arreglo la casa en un minuto le decía amo así le gusta otra cosa amo.

Un minuto después apareció Ron la señora Weasley seguida de Lupin Tonks varios de la orden del fénix cuando kreacher apareció se acercó a Hermione una luz apareció en su cabeza la planta que Hagrid le regalo se posó en su cabeza la sangre desapareció la planta de diez centímetros se encogió a la mitad todos estaban sorprendidos-Que paso con la planta Harry cariño mañana hablaremos Hermione necesita descansar-los chicos subieron Fred llevaba a la castaña en la habitación Ginny se quedó velando su seño.

Se reunieron en la cocina-Voldemort va tras ella-Profesor Moody porque la quiere-Potter no lo sabemos su mente es un laberinto-Pero como sabía que está en nuestra casa-No olviden que los Weasley son sus tutore saben que hay traidores en el ministerio-el director apareció-Ya se lo que paso hay que tener más cuidado la señorita Granger debe ser importante en sus planes-Director sabe lo que paso con la planta-sonrió y asintió-Alguien debe preocuparse por ella-desapareciendo-Que quiso decir-ron negó los gemelos-Esta loco-George Fred-Es cierto madre-.

Al otro día como a las once la castaña bajo todos le sonrieron la señora Weasley la abrazo no aguanto más rompió en llanto una vez que se calmó-Siéntate come necesitas reponer fuerzas-Gracias siento que por mi culpa atacaran la madriguera-Esas son tonterías Voldemort ataca sin importar nada-.

-Hermione no puedes explicar que paso con la explosión-ella sonrió se levantó le dio un beso en la mejilla a los gemelos-Y eso-preguntaron-Gracias a sus dulces experimentales he podido escapar estas dos veces deberían venderlos para protección-Eso sería buena idea-Explícanos como los usaste-El amarillo derrite los grilletes el azul explota y el verde quema los avente al mismo tiempo eso causo la explosión aunque es mala idea estando tan cerca-.

-Come Hermione cariño se te va enfriar- poniéndole el plato enfrente. Los días en Grimmaul fueron tranquilos le contaron lo de su planta lo que dijo el director ron les dijo que cuando desaparecieron su mama enloqueció derrotando a los mortifagos que quedaban el elfo casi no apareció pero la casa estaba mejor que nunca la cena de Navidad fue muy divertida.

Los chistes de Moony los gemelos se doblaban de risa cuando todos se reunieron para abrir los regalos todos recibieron su tradicional suéter Weasley todos recibieron un kid de defensa GH-GH que significa-Fácil hermanito son las iniciales del nombre de Herms ya que ella les encontró mejor utilidad-también recibieron dulces libros de magia la castaña recibió una caja grande blanca.

-De quien es cariño-No dice-la desenvolvió cuando saco la señora Weasley y Ginny gritaron emocionadas es un hermoso vestido rojo de Armani-No trae nota—hasta el fondo la encontraron pero no decía nada todos trataron de desencantarla así que la guardo para cuando se descubriera su mensaje eso fue lo que Moody dijo.

El pobre Ron recibió varios coscorrones de su madre y hermana cuando que tenía de especial ese vestido si era igual que cualquiera otro su padre le dijo que con lo único que uno se puede meter es un vestido de fiesta Harry le dijo que es de un diseñador muggle muy reconocido las vacaciones terminaron no sin antes recomendarles no salir a escondidas como es su costumbre no nada más Harry estaba en peligro si no también Hermione.

El día que regresaron al colegio después de dejar sus cosas la castaña fue al invernadero quería hablar con la profesora Sprout en el libro que dio no hallaba de lo que paso el día que fueron atacados pro tampoco sabía nada a fue a la biblioteca para ver si encontraba algo después de varias horas salió rumbo al gran comedor a cenar Malfoy la esperaba junto a una puerta volteo a todos lados no vio a nadie se acercó a él entraron solo la abrazo no dijo nada ella también lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo la beso la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba unieron sus cuerpos fueron solo uno.


End file.
